Detention with Professor Malfoy
by Arendal
Summary: After the war, Draco takes up the Potions teaching position at Hogwarts. Lily Luna Potter is his worst student with bad grades and a bad attitude. What happens when he gives her detention that night? Long smut, pwp, mild BDSM, warnings inside. Please review! Lily Luna Potter/Draco Malfoy


**A/N:** Just a quick smut about a paring that I feel like if kind of just a next generation version Snape/Hermione if you're into that sort of thing. I know it's bad, but I wish this pairing was more popular, sorry! Also, I just felt like writing a smut and felt like sharing, so I spit this out in one go; it's pretty much all unedited so there are TONS of mistakes. Please REVIEW though!

 **Warning:** lots of smut, very mild BDSM. Swearing, etc. Please read only if you're of age.

 **Disclaimer:** all rights go to JK Rowling. I don't own any of these characters.

 _Detention with Professor Malfoy._

 ** _._**

"Can anyone tell me the most common uses of unicorn?" Professor Draco Malfoy asked his seventh year potions class. "Yes, Fletcher?"

He nodded at one of his Slytherin students, who spoke in a leering voice much too deep than a normal teenager, "Unicorn hair is used for wand cores and the horn is fer potions, but it's a fair bit of money. However . . . I happen to know that the value of unicorn parts is much cheaper if you know the right lad." he grinned at Vincent Goyle, Jr.

Draco resisted the urge to cringe at the two; why did daft people reproduce? Dung Fletcher and Goyle had kids and now he was forced to deal with the two.

"Thank you, Fletcher." he managed, but did not award him any house points, although he knew Slytherin house could use it. The Quidditch season was almost over, and Gryffindor was only just barely in the lead this season.

Slytherin had started off decently this year, and Gryffindor wasn't doing as well as expected. James Potter had graduated two years ago (good riddance), and Albus had just finished his last term (how he mourned his favorite pupil), but the Potters were not gone quite yet, it seemed.

Lily Luna Potter, now free from the watchful eyes of both older brothers, had turned into quite the social butterfly overnight. She was James' replacement as Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was always laughing loudly with her endless list of friends. She seemed to carry herself differently when she was away from her brothers. Draco had often caught her luring boys into broom closets. But the girl was also smart, and gifted in charms. Her grades were near perfect in every class, except for Potions.

She sat in the very back of his class. There was an odd number of students today (Humphrey was in the hospital wing again from a Quidditch injury), so Lily sat alone. Her head lay atop her lightly tanned skin, her wavy auburn hair was in a ponytail, but it fell with her head and obscured her face from view.

Draco smirked, and flicked his wand at the blackboard behind him. In neat handwriting, the uses of unicorn parts were listed on the board, "Now," he said loudly, "Can anyone tell me why we only use the horn and the hair from a unicorn but rarely anything else?"

He waited a moment, to give her a chance. But he watched her back rise and fall with even breathing, and new she was asleep. A few students raised their hands, but Draco ignored them and walked between the aisle of desks. Fletcher and Goyle sniggered again.

He stopped right next to her desk and looked down at her. "Perhaps Miss Potter?" he said, quite loudly.

She let out a soft snore in response.

"Miss Potter!" he raised his voice and rapped on her desk with his wand. She was up in an instant. She wiped off drool with the back of her hand and straightened her shirt. Draco swallowed uncomfortably; her tie was horribly loose, and the first few buttons of her shirt were undone.

The class was laughing at her, but she didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. She grinned cheekily and raised her eyebrow, "Yes, Professor?"

"Detention, Miss Potter. Tonight, in my office." he growled. He despised her, for her insolence, for her lack of interest in the class, for the way her ample bust rose and fell with every breath she took, for her supple pink lips, for her long legs, her confident attitude . . . and he hated himself for thinking of those things.

He turned away with a flourish of his darkly colored robes and continued with his lecture on the properties of unicorns that would lead to their potions assignment of the day. He noticed that this time, Lily had pulled out a sheet of parchments and a quill, and listened for the rest of the class.

That evening, Draco heard the light knocking at his office door and took a very brief moment to adjust his posture and steel himself for the beauty that was about to walk through his door.

"Come in." he said calmly.

The door creaked open, and in walked the lovely redhead. This time, her hair was down and it fell in gentle waves. Draco swallowed, were the Hogwarts skirts always this short?

"Sit down, Miss Potter." Draco said. His back was rigid, his hands were tightly clasped in front of him. He frowned at her.

"How will I be serving my detention, sir?" Lily asked. Her voice was like the sound of clear, tinkling bells. It was as delicate as she looked. But he knew that she was not actually that frail; he'd seen her take several hard hits in Quidditch matches.

"First, I'd like to talk to you about your grades for the semester so far - " he began.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you about something else." Lily interrupted, smiling sweetly. She walked not to the seat across from his desk that was normally reserved for students, but _around_ his desk and stood right in front of him. He turned in his chair, eyes wide. She was fairly short, and he was only about a head short than her hen he was sitting.

"Miss Potter!" he said strongly. "Step away this instant." he ordered. Instead, she took a step _closer_ to him. He could smell her sweet perfume.

"I will not step away," she said, and bent forward slightly to make herself closer to eye level. She had discarded her tie, and the shirt was still unbuttoned at the top. He swallowed and fought to look away so not to engage in a staring contest with her breasts.

Draco closed his eyes. In his mind he could see the Headmistress glaring in undisguised repulse. His teaching career would be ruined forever. He'd be sent to Azkaban for child molestation, and the redeemed Malfoy name would be tarnished again.

"I've seen you watching me." she whispered directly into his ear. He jumped, eyes opening. He hadn't felt her move this close. He could feel her soft hair on his shoulder, her warm breath blowing by his ear.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he said, forcing his chair backwards and stumbling to a stand.

"I think you do." Even though now she was much shorter than him, she hadn't lost her resolve.

"Get out of my classroom!" he roared, quickly leaning to snatch his wand from his desk. But it was gone. He reached under half-graded papers for it, but his heart was crumbling and he looked up at her.

Lily held his wand in her hand with a smile. Which she tossed to the other end of his rather large office. He bolted for it, but she stepped in front of him. He could feel her chest on him.

Draco could feel his throat closing over, his pants tightening, a pink flush rising because he knew she could feel it. "You don't know what you're doing to me." he whispered hoarsely.

"But I do know." she whispered back. Her hand was on his chest, and it slid from between his muscled pectorals and traveled further and further south.

"Miss Potter - "

"Lily," she corrected gently.

" _Lily!_ " he breathed when her hand found its way to his obvious bulge. She giggled. And then finally, _finally_ he gave in to his desire and dipped his head to kiss her. Suddenly they turned into a flurry of hurried movements.

He was quick to unbutton her blouse; she was quick to unbutton his trousers and sit him into his desk chair.

"Seriously Professor? Even _I_ wear underwear under my skirt."

Draco felt his blush rise anew.

"Well," Lily added, grinning up at him impishly. "I do most of the time." And then her hand was on his cock and he let out a strangled groan as she dropped to her knees.

In the back of his mind, he could feel the rational part of himself locked away, screaming at him to stop, to run out of the room and floo to St. Mungo's, because if he was okay with having Lily freaking Potter suck his dick in his office during detention, then clearly there was something wrong with him.

He tangled his fingers into her red hair. She was far too experienced at these things than she should have been, and as he stared down, half slumped in his chair as she did expert things to his cock, Draco pulled her off of him and yanked her up so that their lips could meet again.

She gasped when he knocked everything off his desk, parchments flying and inkwells crashing to the floor. Draco lifted her onto his desk, and she pushed him back a little as he quickly took off his robes and shirts.

She spread her legs as wide as they could go. Her shirt was off, and she reached behind her back to unclasp her simple white bra and tossing it aside. He watched hungrily, fucking her with his eyes, as she slowly removed her panties.

Draco licked his lips. He was torn between looking away and dropping to his knees to get a better look.

"Like what you see?" Lily purred. Draco felt himself nod helplessly.

Her legs were apart again, and her skirt flipped up. He finally decided to get on his knees and bury his tongue into her most sensitive parts. Lily let out a loud wail of delight as he grasped her hips and tasted her wet cunt. She was delectable.

Now her hands were in his platinum blonde hair as she used her thighs to keep his head between her legs. He lightly stroked his erection as he tasted her forbidden fruit.

"Yes! Oh!" she shouted. He pressed a finger inside her, finger fucking her. He added another and pulled himself free from the prison of her thighs to avidly watch her expression.

He was not disappointed. Her head was thrown back, her breasts heaving, and over her pink lips, swollen from their furious kissing, were parted to let her pleasured noises escape her throat.

"More!" she pleaded. He could feel her walls begin to fluctuate around his fingers. She was close, he could tell. At last, Draco stood and leaned over her, kissing her on the mouth, their tongues battled for dominance as he pressed his cock inside of her.

"Oh!" she moaned, tipping her head back. Draco seized this opportunity to press kisses and love bites into her neck, using one of his hands to palm her breast.

He pulled out and then began to thrust into her in earnest. She groaned and wrapped ehr legs around his waist.

"You like that?" he panted into her neck.

"Yeah! Oh, Merlin! Yes!" she moaned. Draco groaned. Her walls were tight around him, and he fucked her, pistoning his hips. He paused for a moment to toss her leg over his shoulder. She ground herself against him impatiently and moved her hand to rub her clit.

"Hurry up!" she demanded.

Draco stopped his movements entirely and pulled out.

"W-Wait!" Lily said, but he wasn't done. Draco pulled her up and then flipped her over, so that she would get fucked over his desk. He spread her cunt wide, groaning when he saw how wrecked she had become. Lily's pussy was bright red from overstimulation and drenched in her juices.

Draco took the tip of his cock and rubbed it against her pussy lips. It felt amazing, and she moaned, " _Professor!_ "

"Say my name," he ordered, dipping just the tip of his shaft into her.

"Draco!" she shouted, panting heavily. "Draco, please! Fuck me hard!" she yelled.

He pushed in with one solid thrust and fucked her in earnest.

"You're such a naughty girl," he crooned, and brought his hand down on her arse. She cried out, and he did it again.

"I want you to scream for me," Draco said, his voice scratchy with lust.

The desk shook on its table legs, rattling. He was certain, in the back of his mind, that there would be a few students who would never get their paper back because it had been ruined by their sex juices.

He grabbed her soft red hair and used it to pull her head back as he fucked her. "Scream for me," he said again, because he could feel his orgasm approaching, and her walls were fluttering, and it felt oh-so-good.

"Yes! Draco! Draco, harder, just like, oh, like that!" Lily shrieked. He brought his hand underneath and rubbed her clot vigorously.

Lily wailed as she came, and with a snarl Draco finished inside her burying his seed within her, and his hips slowed to a stop.

With sick squelching noises, he pulled out, stumbling away, still half in the after glow of mind blowing sex.

He sat on his desk chair, and surveyed the mess around him. He was naked, and their juices were getting on the leather of his chair, his cock hung spent between his legs. The floor was a bit dangerous to walk on because some inkwells had broken when they fell, and there was ink on his feet and other parchments caught in the battle.

Lily was still on his desk. Her cunt was filled with his seed and her cunt was ruined, spread and red and still gaping from his cock. She slowly sat and lowered herself to the floor.

And then she promptly attacked him again. And they fucked, _again._ She sat in his lap and rode him in his chair, he pushed her off and they did it on the floor, and then again against the wall.

They were animals together, chasing their orgasms over and over.

And when it was done and the sun was beginning to rise as Draco yanked his trousers back on, and pulled his robes on, wondering what on earth he could possibly teach during his class that day because all his lesson plans had been ruined.

"Have you seen my panties?" Lily asked. Draco muttered a no, but they were actually burning a hole in his robe pocket. "Whatever, keep them if you find them," she said, disinterested as she grabbed her shoe and raised her leg to tie them. He could clearly see her still swollen cunt.

"W-We, this can't, you can't - " Draco babbled.

"We don't ever talk about this again, I get it." Lily said, waving it off. "No one can know or you'll lose your job and go to prison, my reputation and my life will be ruined forever, blah, blah, blah."

Draco frowned, and then he asked timidly, "Where do we go from here?" he felt like a clingy teenager again.

Lily shrugged. "I go back to my dormitory, you'll get breakfast. We'll go about our normal lives."

Draco felt disappointment set in, which he tried to ignore.

". . . and if I ever get a detention again, " Lily said. "We'll go on from there."

Draco smiled softly at her as she turned and left the office.

 **.**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, I know there were lots of mistakes, I just wanted to get something written. Please REVIEW!


End file.
